The Lion and the Lamb
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella finds some old things of hers-A stuffed lion and lamb, a book, and a DVD. Pure Edward and Bella fluff. Currently under revision.


Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'The Lion and the Lamb' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'The Lion and the Lamb' belongs to me.**

**This is my first one-shot! Please review at the end and tell me what you think-I have a lot of ideas for other one-shots I may write if this one is received well. Thanks!**

**I have no clue if this is a real book; so basically, I am making up this book. Sorry if it offends anyone, though.**

**Also, please check out my other stories on my profile that I'm working on. Again, thank you for reading!**

Bella POV

I rubbed my arm, a small bruise already starting to appear. Turning to glare at the shelf I knocked down, I wondered how furious Edward was would be when he got back. It was only 10:00 pm, so he would probably be away for another half hour or so. The bruise was darkening, hurting even when I applied only the slightest pressure on it.

_Great. Just great._

One thing I wouldn't miss when I would be changed would be my clumsy nature. All vampires were graceful, and I couldn't wait to become that way, instead of tripping over every flat surface. Sighing, I bent to pick up the items that fell off the shelf.

_Pha. Pha._ A tiny smushing sound caught my attention, and I dug through the mountain of items to see what it was. _Pha. Pha. _I pulled out two stuffed animals-a lion and a lamb, a book, and a DVD. Curious, I flicked on the light and inspected the book and the DVD.

I nearly burst out laughing when I read the title of the book. 'The Lion and the Lamb'. How ironic. It was just like Edward and I. I flipped the DVD over and read, 'Bella's Commentary to 'The Lion and the Lamb' age 6.' Giggling, I remembered that day when Renee had filmed me and her, reading the book. I would speak at times, complaining or adding my own input to the story.

I took the stuffed lion and the lamb and looked at them closely. The lamb had soft, white curls all over its body, a small pink nose, small dark brown eyes, and a tiny smile. I petted it lovingly and hugged it. Setting it to the side, I looked at the lion next.

Around the lion's head was a soft, light brown mane. I stroked it, laughing at how it was like running my hands through Edward's tousled bronze hair. Its body was a caramel color, and it had small black eyes. It also had a grin that was pulling up on one side of its face more than the other. Yup, it definitely looked like Edward, with the exception of the black eyes unless it was time for him to feed. I hugged it closer, imagining that this was Edward. I started laughing, so hard that I fell back onto my bed. But I didn't care-I started rolling around, laughing so hard I thought my ribs were going to crack.

When I finally stopped laughing and opened my eyes, I gasped and nearly had a heart attack.

Edward's perfect, glorious face was only inches, if not centimeters away from mine. Startled, I jerked my head back and nearly hit the headboard, but Edward caught me in time, cradling me to his chest, in a different direction from the headboard. He was shaking with quiet laughter, and I pouted. His lips brushed by my cheeks, and he kissed me lightly. I pulled him closer and he leaned down, sliding beside on my bed. Finally, when I started to get dizzy, he pulled back after another quick kiss on my forehead.

I waited for my heart to slow, and then I pressed myself closer to him between the quilt. His arms wrapped themselves around me, tucking me into bed, my quilt wrapped tightly around me.

"Bella, love, why were you laughing so hard a little while ago?"

I looked up at him, and he looked confused, no teasing showing in his eyes. "Oh, I just found some old things of mien. Here, I'll show you." I pushed myself off the bed, and I winced. My arm was getting sore from the bruise.

Of course, Edward noticed. "Bella, what on earth did you do?" His eyes started to darken as I started to blush. "Um…I…Well, I was walking and I accidentally knocked over a shelf and all the stuff dropped down. That's how I found my old stuff." He blew on my bruise, his cold breath making it feel better instantly.

"I'll be right back." He nearly flew out of my room, back in less than a second. Edward was holding a bandage, and a tube of some kind of paste. He took my arm gingerly, careful not to press too hard on my bruise. He smiled when I looked up at him, and he squeezed the tube gently, so that something clear and cool went on my arm. "What's that?" I asked.

"Bruise cream. I thought that it was good to have some around." He smiled when I huffed, my ego slightly bruised. Edward finished spreading the cream, and then he put the bandage over it so it completely covered the bruise on my arm. I turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks." He smiled, looking down at me. "No problem."

I stood up slowly from my bed, careful not to cause anymore accidents today. I grabbed the stuffed animals, the book, the DVD and my DVD player off my desk and turned to sit back onto the bed. I handed him the book first, and he took it, curious. I smiled when a grin broke out on his face. "'The Lion and the Lamb'. How perfect." I laughed, blushing, and I gave him the DVD.

"Commentary, huh? Can we watch this? I'm extremely curious. Alice told me that I would get to find out how you looked like when you were little soon. I guess this is what she meant." Edward kissed my forehead, and I put the DVD in the DVD player. I didn't turn it up too loud in case Charlie heard it, but still loud enough for me to hear with my less-sensitive-than-vampire-hearing-hearing. I lowered the DVD player and balanced it on my lap, after I moved so I could sit in Edward's arms.

After I pressed play, my six-year old self appeared on the screen. I was sitting on my favorite couch back in Phoenix-it was red with gold spots, and I had the stuffed animals in my lap, and Renee was holding the book, sitting next to me on the couch. I blushed when I looked at me when I was six. The Bella on the screen had pink, round cheeks, wide brown eyes, and brown hair that was like a bob framing my face. I blushed even harder when I smiled on the screen-my grin was wide, and I had a few gaps in my teeth. I buried my head into Edward's chest, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I think you look absolutely adorable, Bella." Edward smiled at me, and he kissed me gently. I was still red, so I turned my face back towards the screen, holding onto the stuffed animals. I gave the lamb to Edward, and I held onto the lion. He smiled, and he kissed the lamb before he gave me one. I hugged my lion closer, resting against Edward's chest. I turned back to the screen when I started talking with Renee.

_**The video:**_

"_**Bella, which book do you want to read?" Renee ruffled my hair. I tilted my head, and put my finger to my chin. Renee laughed. I smiled, grinning, and picked up the book by my side. **_

"_**This one." Renee took the book and smiled. "Okay, Bella. The Lion and the Lamb it is then." She opened the book to the front page, and started reading. **_

"_**Once upon a time, there was a lion. Although the lion lived with his family, he liked to be alone. He liked to walk in the savannah, with only his thoughts as company. He was a quiet lion, and many found him mysterious. His family often worried about him, because he never did what a normal lion did. Many thought that he was a strange lion, and avoided him. He was never close to anyone but his family. He-"**_

"_**That's stupid. Why do they think he's strange just because he likes alone time? He may have just been thinking about life's mysterious. You know, the life of a lion isn't always that simple. Who knows, it could be more complicated about human life!" I scoffed, crossing my small arms across my chest, hugging the lion. Renee rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Maybe, Bella. Maybe. Okay, back to the story. One day, the lion was out hunting, as usual, by himself when he caught the most delicious scent mixed into the air. He followed the scent, until he came upon a small farm. At first, he was surprised-what was a small farm doing in the middle of the savannah? He continued to ponder the point, until the single animal that had driven him to near insanity walked out of the barn. It was a small-"**_

"_**Again, it's just a barn! So what if a barn was doing in the middle of the savannah? It's not strange, maybe someone just liked to live in the savannah on a simple barn. Why must this book say everything is strange? It's depressing." I rolled my eyes, pouting at the book. Renee shook her head, getting a little annoyed.**_

"_**It was a small lamb, beautiful with soft white curls all over its body. The lion prepared to spring, to take the lamb as dinner, but then she looked up and looked straight at the lion, and he froze. He saw the lamb's innocence, light, and happiness, and he knew he could never kill her. Instantly, although he didn't know it in that time, he fell in love with the lamb. The lion came back to visit the lamb, and they became best friends, and soon after, lovers. They never understood why-something invisible was connecting them, and it brought them together. The lion's family found out about it, and they shunned him, not believing that such a thing could happen. Who had ever heard of a lion falling in love with a lamb? It was totally, utterly, un-"**_

_**At this moment, I've started crying, tears pouring down my cheeks as I hugged the lion and lamb to my chest fiercely, kissing both of them. "HOW CAN THEY BE SO CRUEL? ITS TRUE LOVE!! DO THEY HAVE NO HEART??" I kept crying, and Renee put the book down and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. **_

"_**Bella, honey, think about it. She's a lamb; he's a lion. He could kill her, he could eat her. How could love exist between them?" I didn't stop crying. **_

"_**But mom, think about it! They LOVE each other. It doesn't matter what animal they are, it doesn't matter if he has a natural instinct to kill the poor lamb. The lion is resisting, because he loves the lamb. He loves the lamb for who the lamb is; her innocence, her warmth, her liveliness. She may not be his kind, but they love each other. What's wrong about that?"**_

"_**Bella, Bella, I don't think you understand. A lion simply cannot fall in love with a lamb. It goes against the nature of the world."**_

"_**But mom, that's why it's so amazing! It goes against everything-it's a forbidden love. What could be more tasteful, more intriguing, and truer than that? And there was an invisible force connecting them, making them one. If I ever fell in love with someone like that, no matter who it was, I would want to be with them, forever." **_

_**Renee shook her head, gazing at me with speculation. "I swear, Bella, you don't ever act like a six-year old. Sometimes I think you are just growing too fast." She kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep in her arms.**_

_**End video**_

I turned to look at Edward, and his eyes were soft and warm. He looked at me, and pulled me in for a kiss, soft and inviting. I pushed myself closer to him and he hugged me tightly.

After a few moments, he pulled away slowly. His breathing was ragged, and that shocked me.

"Bella, I love you, so much." I looked up at Edward smiling.

"I know. And I also know that no matter what, I will always love you, till the end of time."

_**Fin**_

**Please review! Did you love it, hate it, or just think it was random? LOL. Also, please don't forget to check out my other stories! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
